In the field of overload relay devices, and in the field of electrical circuitry in general, it is well known that housings are typically fabricated from a non-conducting material such as plastic for many reasons. Safety and efficiency are the predominant factors dictating the use of such materials. However, it is typically preferred that a more durable, rigid material be used for mounting the housing to a structure such as a wall, a piece of electrical equipment, or the like.
Heretofore, mounting plates have been secured to housings using screw-type or other metal fasteners. Alternatively, a mounting plate may be mounted to a housing in a snap fit fashion. Each of these constructions have a potential for undesirable results. Screw-type fasteners are obviously more complicated to employ than snap-fit configurations, and are known to have the potential of loosening under vibration. Conventional snap-fit configurations do not provide a positive force between the mounting plate and the housing such that a secure connection is provided.